Why Is Kouga in Wisconsin
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: Akuma, Inu's and Fluffy's sister, had Kouga transported to Wisconsin. Don't you want to know what happens?
1. Into Wisconsin

**Akuma: I was watching SCARIEST PLACES IN THE WORLD when I came up with an awsome idea**

**Zai: Let you know, Wisconsin is the state we grew up in, we wern't born in Wisconsin though.**

**Akuma: let's get going, we can't talk much right now. Oh, Ayame and Satsuki, you are gonna be in later in the story so you won't have to ask us also we own Jerry, Joy, and Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Into Wisconsin**

Koga and Akuma were walking, Akuma was pulling Kouga by the hand towards a place. "What was this place again." Kouga asked while Akuma was dragging him by his hands.

"I know of this place where we could go to my home in Wisconsin." said the wolfdog youkai.

"Is Inuyasha setting you up to this" Kouga asked.

"Like I would follow a prank plan by my brother, I make better ones anyway" Akuma smirked then stopped in front of a hut "Here we are." Akuma said, letting go of Kouga's hand. She walked to the door and slid the door open to reveal a door in the back of the room. She motioned for Kouga to follow her. Kouga folded his arms and followed her. After Akuma closed the door behind them, she told Kouga, "This door leads to Wisconsin, only Ayame, Satsuki, and Zai know about this so don't tell anybody else unless I tell you too. Know we have to step through together." Akuma said, starting to slide open the door, there stood a dirt wall. Kouga was in a daze.

"HOW CAN WE GO THROUGH A DIRT WALL AND END UP IN THE FUTURE AT WISCONSIN" he screamed. Akuma rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the wall, slowly the wall glowed a bluish color an the dirt wall disapeared. She motioned for Kouga to follow her with her white dog ears. Slowly they both entered the blue and a rushing feeling rushed around them. Kouga looked over to Akuma, her eyes were focused forward. Her white hair, dog ears, and wolf tail reflected the blue color. Her amber eyes were a greenish color from mixing with hte blue. Then the blue color disapeard and Kouga had a new scent rushing through his nostrials, the smell of Wisconsin.

* * *

They were in another hut, Akuma slid the door closed and opened the other one on the other side. This time the sun shone through the cracks. Kouga followed her out and they were in an open feild. They were at a local farm. One of the cows mooed. "What such open space." Kouga said, sheilding his eyes from the sun. 

"Well we better get home, before the sunsets." Akuma said, I have walked from here, it's gonna take a while until we get home.

"Why can't I just run and we can get there in a second." Kouga asked.

"Because the locals will think that there is a tornado but we can just run there." Akuma said. "Follow me"

Akuma and Kouga ran in the dense forest. Kouga followed Akuma who was using her scent to bring them to her home. Then a red hut appeared through the trees and Akuma smirked, "here we are. and just at sunset."

Kouga and Akuma stopped in front of the red hut, or should I say cabin. The cabin was on a small hill with stone steps leading to the door. A lake was on the other side. Akuma led Kouga up to the house and opened the white door. The lights were off.

"Where is everybody." Kouga asked.

"Zai is going to feudal Japan while" Akuma said but then hung her head, "well let's say that my adopted parents are hardly home" Kouga understood and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Akuma quickly shot her head up and smiled, "Well we better get you some clothes, people will think you are weird" Akuma said.

"what's so bad about my clothes." Kouga growled.

"Oh I'm nothing against your clothes, I like them A LOT but people around her will, well, think you are kinda gay wearing that mini skirt," Akuma smirked, then walking towards a room and came out with a black cotton shirt and black pj pants. "This is all i got for now, tommorrow we will go to Hot Topic and get you a few things. Now go change in there, I have to change into my clothes." she said, pointing to a room.

* * *

Kouga came out and Akuma was waiting. The shirt was the biggest size in the whole house but still was a tight shirt for Kouga, his six pack was showing VERY well along with his biceps. Akuma couldn't help but blush. 

Kouga looked at the wolfdog youkai, she was wearing a marroon shirt with black pants with skulls on them. The shirt was tight on her and her you-know-what was showing. Kouga was blushing as well. "You...look...nice.."Kouga stuttered.

Akuma replied with the same thing suddenly a knock came on the do and came out of her daze and put a hat on as she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. "JERRY" Akuma screamed, huggingJerry around the neck.

"Well hello Akuma" said Jerry, after Akuma left her embrace. Kouga was looking at Jerry with a growl.

Akuma looked back at Kouga and told him to come over, "Jerry, this is Kouga, my...boyfriend" Akuma said.

"BOYFRIEND" Kouga and Jerry both shouted.

"Akuma can I see you for a second" Kouga said dragging Akuma into the hallway. "Akuma what are you thinking" Kouga said, after they were out of earshot of Jerry.

"Well are...Listen, Jerry will know why you are in the house, and I can't say that you are my brother and you came here." Akuma said.

"Fine it's too late know" Kouga said while Akuma just smiled and walked back to Jerry.

Kouga was now left alone and as he walked back he said to himself, "If Jerry tries to hit on Akuma I'm gonna beat the crap out of him, I had a feeling he was when I first saw him"

* * *

After Jerry left Akuma realized how late it was, "We better get to bed if we are ever gonna get to Hot Topic in the morning. oh shit" she said, stopping in the hallway. "I forgot that the guest rooms are in a total mess and unusable." 

"Can't I just sleep in Zai's bed." Kouga asked.

"Zai, HA she never would allow a boy to sleep in her bed, unless it was Miroku or Sesshoumaru." I guess you will have to sleep in bed with me" Akuma said, opening the door to her room. The room was panted black with a whole collection of Nightmare Before Christmas supplies. The bed was even Nightmare Before Christmas style. Kouga hesitated for a while but then they both got into the bed. Kouga was near the wall while Akuma faced the room. Suddenly Kouga heard the faint sound of Akuma's breath gave a sign that Akuma was asleep. Kouga slept on his side, facing Akuma, without warning, he put his hand around her waist and his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Zai: ok we have to get off now.**

**Akuma: please reveiw so bye.**


	2. Battle for the bacon?

**Zai: We are so into this story**

**Akuma: I couldn't help but think of what this chapter holds all day**

**Zai: We keep on forgeting that we need to think up a perfect Kagome and Inuyasha Fluff in our other story**

**Akuma: and by the way, we have to change Jared's name into Jerry. That was a typo yesterday. **

**

* * *

**

**Battle for the...bacon?**

Akuma woke the next day by the sun peeking through the windows. She has flipped over and was now facing Kouga's chest, his hand was still on her waist. Akuma's ears were near his mouth so she could hear the heavy breathing Kouga was doing and guessed he was still asleep. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest, she didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. So she got out from under the black sheets and left Kouga in his dream land. She took some clothes with her and changed in a different room.

About thirty minutes later, Kouga opened his eyes. He was alone in bed. He stared at a doll of Jack Skellington that Akuma had hanging on the wall. Then his stomach growled. Kouga sat up and then sniffed the air and his mouth started to water. He ran to the kitchen and saw Akuma at the oven with a frying pan that had something sizzeling in it. Akuma looked over to Kouga and smiled, "good morning".

Kouga looked at the clothes she had on, her red kimono top with black jeans. It was hard to admit it but he missed the clothes she wore last night. "What are ya cooking" Kouga said, peeking into the pan.

"Venison bacon" Akuma said, returning to the meat.

"Venison" Kouga asked.

"Deer" Akuma smirked, "We didn't have any meat in the house so I went out and hunted a deer." Kouga stared at the meat, it smelled so good. Akuma looked at the wolf youkai and smiled, "I put some clothes on the table, you had better change into those if we are gonna buy you some clothes at Hot Topic." Kouga looked over to the table and saw another black shirt with blue jeans.

_"What's with Akuma and black, red, and marroon." _Kouga asked himself then grabbed the clothes and went into Akuma's room to change. When Kouga came out, he saw Akuma putting the meat onto a plate.

Akuma looked over at him, "It's hot" she said, reading his mind.

Kouga took a slice of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth, it was so good. Akuma, knowing that Kouga would steal the whole thing, took some also. "Is there anything else we are gonna eat" Kouga asked, gulping down another slice of bacon.

"Do you wan't something to drink," Akuma said, chewing on a slice.

"Water I guess" Kouga said, grabbing another peice.

Akuma got some water for him and got some orange juice for her and sat down again, then began the battle for the bacon. Akuma stared at Kouga who was eating all of it, and Akuma grabbed a handful and swallowed it whole, then Kouga gave her a glare and grabbed a bigger handfull and swallowed it all, and it kept on going on and on and on until all the bacon was gone. They were both on the ground with huge stomach aches. Once their stomach aches subsided, Akuma remembered something, "Kouga, I traveled to the door that brought you to Wisconsin, I forgot that this is the month where the door doesn't work, I brought you here on the last day that door works for a month.

Kouga gave out a huge, ''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT" then his face was all red, "I bet you knew that would happen so you purposely brought me here"

"Why would I do that, I would rather be in our own time than here." Akuma said, then Kouga spun around and folded his arms.," I'm sorry"

"Let's get going to this Hot Topic of yours" Kouga growled then walked out the door. Akuma followed.

"Kouga, I can't just go walking around with dog ears and a tail," Akuma shouted, "and you have a wolf's tail.

Kouga turned to look at his tail, _"What's wrong with my tail" _he thought to himself. He looked up and Akuma went back into the house. She came out with a hat and she had on a skirt over her tail.

"Kouga," she said, "The only thing I would suggest for your tail is to wear a jacket, it's pretty cold outside so people won't notice anything," and Akuma handed Kouga a huge camo jacket, "use mine" Kouga slipped the jacket over him and they took off.

* * *

The nearest Hot Topic was a few miles away in Eau Clair, WI so it took them a while for them to get there. Kouga was amazed at the huge city around them. Whenever a car would speed past, Kouga would jump behind Akuma.

"Listen Kouga, from where we are standing, there is a very low chance of them hitting us. And also, there are bigger cities than this." Akuma walked into the mall with Kouga close behind her. Once they were in the mall, Kouga was flabberghasted, his mouth was wide open while he looked all around him. He couldn't belive it. Akuma rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to drag him to the Hot Topic store. They were playing their heavy metal music again.

Kouga looked at the employees and leaned over to Akuma and whispered, "Are those demons"

Akuma rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head, "no you baka they are humans now let's get you some clothes." and Kouga followed her into the store. Kouga looked at a shirt that had a moon on it with the shadow of a wolf howling to it.

They stepped out of the store with 10 bags, five for Akuma, and five for Kouga. Akuma went a little crazy too. They went to the food court and sat down at a table. Akuma got both of them some hamburgers and fries. "AMAZING" Kouga shouted, "they packed all this meat into one circle and it taste so good." Akuma rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her hamburger. Kouga set down his hamburger and looked at Akuma, Akuma, remember Jerry last night," Akuma looked at the wolf youkai in a surprise, "how did he know you"

Akuma took one big gulp "Jerry and I were old friends, some people think I'm dating him" Akuma took another bite.

"DATING" Kouga shouted. Akuma rolled her eyes and they ate in peace.

They were out of the food court now and then Kouga saw Jerry walking towards him. Kouga growled and put his arm around Akuma's shoulders. Akuma soon knew why.

"HELLO AKUMA, hi Kouga" Jerry said, glaring at Kouga.

"Lay a hand on Akuma and your dead meat" Kouga growled, squezing Akuma closer to him while the conversation they had earler about Akuma and Jerry 'dating' kept going through his head.

Akuma blushed, _"Is Kouga saying that..."_ she asked herself.

Jerry winced, "woah, I'm not gonna steal your woman,"

"You got that right punk" Kouga snareled, squeezing Akuma closer.

Jerry rolled his eyes and left. "Kouga you baka" Akuma said, tearing herself from his grasp.

"I think he is hitting on you" Kouga folded his arms.

Akuma spun around, "Listen Kouga, he may like me, but that doesn't mean that I like him"

Kouga never thought of that, "your lieing arn't you," he said.

"WHAT like I would ever fall in love with that baka," Akuma shouted then turned around and walked out of the mall and added in her mind_, "Your the only one for me, Kouga"_

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: please reveiw**

**Zai: sorry, Akuma just got out of the hospital so we can't fight that often so we are just being like this.**


	3. The Big Black Box

**Akuma: OK we kinda go deep into our house hold here.**

**Zai: yeah, like the...**

**Akuma: SHHH don't give it away.**

**The Big Black Box**

* * *

Kouga and Akuma walked out of the mall. Kouga was still mad about the Jerry episode they had earlier. He had his arms folded. "Oh come off it Kouga" Akuma grimmiced, "Don't worry about him" Kouga huffed. Akuma turned her head back to the road. A car passed by.

"What should we do now" Kouga asked.

Akuma stared at him, "Oh now your talking to me."

"wench" Kouga murmmered.

"Listen, We're gonna go home." Akuma glared at the wolf, "Is that clear."

"Whatever." Kouga grumbled.

Akuma twitched her eye, "_What' s his deal anyway."_

Kouga glared at the path ahead of them, "_Keh," _

Akuma and Kouga got inside the house. Akuma placed her stuff where it was suppose to go. Then she took Kouga's stuff and put it where it belonged. "Akuma, can I wear my real clothes, just inside the house at least" Kouga asked.

Akuma stared at the wolf youkai, "fine," '_You look better in them anyway'_ she smirked.

Kouga came out of the room with his old clothes on, "AKUMA" he shouted, no one answered. He went to the kitchen, and saw a note signed by the wolfdog youkai. Kouga picked it up.

"Kouga, I have to go to town, I'm bringing back a surprise, well not really a surprise, I was just suppose to pick them up when I got back. Their's ramen in the cupboard if you ever get the need for it.

With all due respect, Akuma"

Kouga placed down the note and walked into the living room. There stood the big black box that Akuma had in her room as well. This one seemed a bit bigger though, maybe the same size. He touched the glossy part, it was cold. Under the glossy part, it read 'Sharp' "Who's 'Sharp' Is this thing's name 'Sharp' he looked into the glossy part. Their was a reflection of himself. "It's like a black pond." Then he noticed a few buttons near the bottom. He pressed a rather large one. And the glossy part lit up. Kouga ran and hid behind a chair. Then he heard some woman's voice, he looked from behind the chair, the box had a moving picture in the middle of it. Their were people in it. He sat on the floor and watched it.

Then commercials came up and said, 'You're on Animal Planet' "Animal...Planet..."

Kouga tilted his head, "I thought I was on Earth or whatever Kagome called it.

Then a man named 'Jeff Corwin' came up. "Welcome to the..." Kouga didn't listen to the rest, until he heard Jeff Corwin say, "we will be studing the wolf..." then Kouga's attention was towards this.

A few hours later, Akuma walked through the door. "Kouga I'm..." she carried a few big bags full of stuff and looked around, then she heard Jeff Corwin's voice. "Kouga..." she walked into the living room. There she saw Kouga with his eyeballs fixed to the screen. Jeff Corwin was with a few wolves. Akuma rolled her eyes and reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Wha..." Kouga blinked, "Oh hi Akuma, didn't know you were back."

"I see you discovered the telvision." Akuma turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Kouga tilted his head, "The what" he followed her to the kitchen.

"The television," Akuma started unpacking stuff out of the bags on the table, "It's a black box that has moving pictures in it. Or you can just call it a TV if you like." Akuma put away the food that she bought.

"What's the surprise" Kouga folded his arms.

Akuma turned to him, "The wha...oh..." Akuma gave a slight smile. She went to the door and shouted, "BANJO, BLUE, CLARABELLE" Kouga tilted his head. Akuma reared back and left the door wide open.

Kouga stared at Akuma until three inus rushed in. One was a short cut Yorkshire terrier, another was a grey and white Italian Greyhound, and the last one was a jack russel terrier. "OH NO NOT MORE MUTTS." Kouga rolled his eyes as the inus barked at Kouga. The small one seemed to be the most obnoxious.

"SHUT UP" Akuma shouted. The dogs fell silent. Then Akuma tossed them some bone-shaped treats and they went to the living room to enjoy their prize.

"Do I have to live with these bakas" Kouga grunted.

Akuma took a small bag and snatched one of the bone-shaped treats, "Well only for a month." she took a bite of the treat.

"What in the world are you doing," Kouga glared at her.

Akuma stared at the treat then to Kouga, "I'm half inu, that is my reason." she opened the small bag and out fell DVDs and VHSs.

Kouga picked two of them, "What are these."

"DVDs and VHSs." the wolfdog youkai explained, "You watch movies with them."

Kouga read the titles of some of them , "Frankenstien, The Invisible Man, Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Wolf Man, " Kouga's face lit up.

"Come on, lets watch, I'll make popcorn" Akuma gleemed and put the popcorn in the microwave.

Once the popcorn started popping, Kouga got all jumpy, everytime he heard the sound, he would jump and shout, "THE YOUKAI'S ARE ATTACKING" Akuma would just roll her eyes and slap him across the face.

Once the popcorn was done, Akuma put it in a big bowl and they started watching a movie marathon.

Once the Wolf Man was done with, Akuma streached her arms out. She looked over to Kouga, he was fast asleep. The couch wasn't meant to be slept on, after all, you end up in the morning with back pains, so the wolfdog shook Kouga, but it was no use. The wolf was in a deep sleep. She decided to leave him there. She went under the covers of her own bed and closed her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Let ya know, I always imagined what Kouga would do when he first sees a TV**

**Zai: When ever no good anime is on, we watch whatever on Animal Planet.**

**Akuma: we are tired so this chapter is short**


	4. Ookami?

**Akuma: Ok this is a chapter when I had to make a last name for Kouga**

**Zai: It's not what his real last name is we just thought it off the top of our heads**

**Akuma: so please read**

**Ookami?

* * *

**

Akuma sat up and streached her arms. She looked at the clock and her mouth dropped open. "OH SHI..." she jumped out bed and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her backpack, grabbed a peice of toast that she made and left the house. She took one step outside when she remembered, "Damn" and ran back in and went to Kouga, who was still sleeping. ''KOUGA WAKE UP DAMN IT" she shouted in his ear.

"GHAAAAAAA" Kouga shouted. He stared wide eyed at the wolfdog who was staring at him with golden eyes. "What's with the wake up call Akuma"

"Get dressed and be quick about it." she threw some clothes at him and left the room. Kouga never saw Akuma this much in a rush before. He did what he was told and dressed into the clothes. A black shirt and blue jeans. "Ready" she growled.

"yes" Kouga tilted his head.

"Good, now let's go" she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"What's with the rush Akuma'' Kouga growled.

Akuma stared back at the wolf youkai she was fond of, "It's a surprise''

"I hope it's nothing like the mutts you brought home last night."

Soon they started running at top speed until they came to a small town. The buildings looked old and didn't seem like you would find most of them anywhere else"

Akuma was still dragging Kouga, then Kouga noticed that she had a black hat on. Then wondered if anybody saw his tail. After all, Akuma said most people don't have a tail. He looked to Akuma's tail, she didn't have it showing, it was under a skirt. Kouga hoped Akuma remembered that he has a tail as well.

Akuma stopped in front of a brick building. Kouga stared at it, "Kouga, this is a school"

"School" Kouga tilted his head.

"Come on, follow me," she walked into the glass doors, "And don't leave my side." she turned her head to the wolf and glared.

"Fine, fine." Kouga folded his arms and followed her into the school. Inside the floors were tiled and they were near the lunch room. The noise from the students talking about their weekends was heard. Akuma motioned for him to follow. Kouga did and soon saw the students that he heard. Some of the girls looked at him and giggled. '_Do they see my tail'_ Kouga wondered, then he noticed that he was far behind from Akuma, he sped up and whispered in her ear, ''Who are all these people,"

Akuma kept on walking, "They are students, we have to come to the lunch room every morning." Kouga still didn't understand but Akuma kept on walking until they stepped ifront of glass doors as well. Above the doors was a sign that said 'Office' Akuma walked in with Kouga following her, "Excuse me, I like to bring a new student that is gonna be with us for a while" she said to the blonde lady behind the desk,

"What's his name'' she pointed to Kouga.

Akuma replied, "Kouga''

"how do you spell that" she placed a pen to paper.

"K-O-U-G-A." Kouga told her.

"Last name"

"huh" Akuma wondered.

"last name"

'_Damn, didn't think of a last name'_ she looked at Kouga,

"Ookami" he bravely said, "O-O-K-A-M-I

"Kouga Ookami" she wrote down. "Ok Mr. Ookami, you will have the same schedule as Akuma. She will help you around the school" she spun in her chair and typed on her desk and Akuma motioned Kouga to follow her.

"Kouga Ookami?" she smirked at him, "Then my name is Akuma Inu"

"Really" he stared at he

"No you baka" she giggled as they entered the lunch room.

"AKUMA" two girls ran up to her of her friends ran up to her. They both had dark brown hair except one had green eyes and the other one had brown eyes.

"Joy, Angel" Akuma smiled.

"Akuma, where were..."They stopped when they saw Kouga. Akuma stared at them for a second until she noticed that they were wondering about Kouga.

"Joy, Angel, meet Kouga. Kouga meet Joy and Angel." Akuma introduced them.

"hi" Joy stuck out her hand for a shake.

Kouga stared at it for a while Akuma remembered Kouga didn't know about a hand shake, "Sorry, he's kinda shy."

"So is he a relitive of yours'' Angel asked.

"No," said a voice Akuma didn't want to hear agian, "he's her _boyfriend''_ Akuma dug her forehead into her hands and shook her head.

"hello Jerry" Akuma sighed taking her head from her hand.

"BOYFRIEND" Angel and Joy both screamed.

Jerry walked up to her, "yes her boyfriend"

Angel grabbed Akuma's arm, "We need to talk"

Kouga didn't want to be left alone with Jerry the jerk but Akuma told him to stay put. Kouga stared at the boy that he hated so much, and showed off his fangs at the guy. "You better keep your paws off her or I'm really gonna tear your liver out and feed it to my wolves."

"Wolves?" Jerry wondered, "you have wolves...how"

* * *

**Akuma: Not sure if it's a cliffie or not**

**Zai: Well we have to get going so bye R&R**

**Akuma: or I will send Kouga's wolves after you**


	5. Miss Taisho Mr Ookami

**Akuma: This chapter won't be that funny belive it.**

**Zai: (sigh) I guess we are just tired that's all**

**Akuma: I just had to come back from play practice and it's snowing, starting to get sleepy.**

**Zai: Also this is not Akuma's real schedule because we skipped a few classes and switched a few around to make it better. **

**Akuma: and yes, this is based of my school.**

**Miss Taisho and Mr. Ookami**

* * *

Kouga's eyes popped open, _'Akuma told me not to give away my secret identity that I'm a youkai, how am I gonna explain it to her.'_ the wolf youkai stared at the boy. "umm well...''

While on the other side, "Akuma, I thought you and Jerry were going out" Angel snapped.

Joy joined with her, "Now you come with this guy named Kouga."

"Listen, Kouga is my boyfriend, Jerry and I were never going out. and that's that" Akuma stormed off.

Angel and Joy both shook their heads and sighed.

"well...I...uhhhh" Kouga stuttered.

Jerry lifted one brow, '_Something is strange about this guy,'_

Akuma burst between them, scensing something was going wrong, "Um we have to go Kouga." she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Jerry. The students were now going to their homerooms.

Once they were out of earshot of people, Akuma let go of his hand and glared into Kouga's rain-blue eyes, "Ok what did you tell him"

Kouga blushed, "I told him I have wolves.''

"YOU WHAT" she snapped, her face was growing red with rage.

"I didn't mean to" Kouga shrugged.

Akuma gave a big sigh and she relaxed a bit, "I guess we can just say that you work at a wolf sanctuary and you were just being scarcastic" the wolfdog spun and walked down the hallway. She stopped and turned around again, "OH SHI...come on," she grabbed Kouga's hands and they both ran down the hallway until they burst into a huge room with tables in the back. Everybody that was in the room stared at them, "Sorry Mr. Lorens" she told a bald man in the corner, and after she said that, the bell rang.

"Well I see you made it in time, Miss Taisho. And who is this," he pointed to Kouga.

"This is Kouga, Kouga Ookami, he will be joining us for a while" she intoduced the wolf, "He has the same schedual as me and I bet Miss Fryer (she was the blonde lady in the last chapie) will give that to all my teachers."

"Fine Mr. Ookami and Miss Taisho, take your seats." Mr. Lorens walked to his computer and sat down while Akuma and Kouga sat by each other.

Kouga scanned the room all the students were staring at him, and there was one student that caught his attention, Jerry. Yes unfortunatly Jerry was in the same homeroom. '_Damn'_ he thought.

Mr. Lorens walked to the front of the room, "Ok do something" then he started filing papers.

Kouga stared at a few people, some were taking out books, some were writing on paper, but he noticed Akuma was drawing. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a dragon, a bird dragon to be more specific. "MR. OOKAMI, DO SOMETHING" Mr. Lorens cried from the front of the room. Kouga twitched and looked at his desk until he saw someone put a peice of paper and a pencil in front of him. He looked to the person, it was Akuma. Her amber eyes were glimmering as she gave a smile. Then she started mouthing something around the lines of, 'Just draw or write, you won't get in trouble for that' she returned to her doodle as Kouga picked up the pencil and started scribbling on the paper.

After the hour was done with, Akuma looked over to what Kouga was drawing. He was drawing a girl but she couldn't tell who it was. "Kouga, we have to go" she stared at the picture for a while more.

"Fine," he sighed and bunched the paper up into a ball and put it in his pocket and walked out the room.

Akuma rolled her eyes, "KOUGA YOU BAKA, COME BACK HERE" she ran out the door to see Kouga was looking around, of course he was confused. Again Akuma rolled her eyes and stepped up to Kouga, "Follow me," they both started walking down a long hallway. Somepeople were with them, along with Jerry. Jerry kept glaring at him as Kouga wrapped his arms around Akuma to 'protect' her from Jerry. Akuma gave a big sigh as they walked into a HUGE room. Kouga was indeed flabberghasted. "Kouga," Akuma said, "Stay here and I will be back" Akuma walked into a room and Kouga obeyed, after a while, Akuma walked out with a gray shirt and black pants. "Kouga, this is our gym uniform." You will need to where this" she motioned for Kouga to follow her to a female teacher with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Excuse me Mrs. Ragou,"

"I know Mr. Kouga Ookami right" she smiled, "Welcome, I'm gonna be your phy. ed. instructor. In a few days I will need you to have a gray shirt and black pants as Akuma and just follow Akuma, she will tell you what to do." she walked away.

After a while, they started to do running practices. "Kouga, all you have to do is run on that black top until the teacher says stop ok. Also you will be running with the other boys as I will be running with the girls" Kouga tilted his head. "uhhh well maybe that won't work OK I will start out then you can see what to do" of course, the girls ended up being first to run. She lined up on a yellow line along with the others and Mrs. Ragou picked up her timer and then motioned for them to go. Akuma was fast, because of her youkai blood, she was able to beat all the girls. After they ran around once, they all stopped, Akuma wasn't out of breath like the others, Akuma walked up to Kouga, "just make sure you don't show off" she smirked

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Show off, after what you just did,"

"I guess so, ok as long as you don't go into cyclone mode, then that's ok" Akuma smiled.

"BOYS LINE UP" Mrs. Ragou shouted and Kouga lined up with the others. Jerry stood behind him.

"You know what, I'm the best racer in this school," Jerry bragged.

Kouga stared at him, "So"

"So why don't we make this intresting, who ever wins, gets to have akuma and whoever loses, has to stay away from her" he smirked.

"WHAT no way will I ever bet on Akuma"

"Oh come on Kouga, it's just a silly bet"

Kouga sighed, he knew he could beat this jerk, "Fine" he shook hands with Jerry.

Akuma watched this all from the sidelines, '_Are Jerry and Kouga getting along, creepy'_ she shuddered.

"READY, SET, GO" Mrs. Ragou shouted.

Kouga started off, he was way ahead of the boys, of course Jerry had his mouth wide open. '_ok this guy is creepy' _he thought, tring to keep up. Kouga ended up being the first one done. He didn't look like he broke a sweat and he walked over to Akuma.

"What were you and Jerry talking about" Akuma tilted her head.

"Oh nothing" he placed his hand on her hair and slightly started to stroke it.

"Kouga sometimes I wonder about you" Akuma smiled.

"I guess you won this time Kouga...but Akuma will be mine." Jerry stared at the two.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Don't worry Ayame and Satsuki, you will come in. And yes it's gonna be funny**

**Zai: we are tring to come up with the perfect humor for that scene. So far there is gonna be noogies and secret handshakes **

**Akuma: SHHHH YOU BAKA, DON'T GIVE THAT AWAY**


	6. Stay Away

**Akuma: this whole chapter just came to me, I had no before thought or anything...kay...also there is gonna be a video game I made up, if it seems like any game in the real world, or that the characters in the game seem like real characters or people, then Pretend**

**Stay Away**

* * *

"no really, what were you and Jerry talking about" Akuma was bugging him about it ever since Gym, now they were home.

Kouga gave a deep growl in his throat, "Can you just forget about it."

Akuma sighed, "Fine," Akuma looked up, "So, whatcha want to do to keep away from homework as much as possible"

Kouga thought for a minute, of course Akuma gave him the whole speach on homework and he agreed with her about it.

Akuma looked around until she saw a PS2. "want to play a video game"

"Video game..." Kouga was way confused.

"It's a game that uses these graphics and plays on a screen. There are different games and screens you can play them on, depending on the game and the station. And you control what goes on with the control" Akuma was way bad at explaining things.

"Graphics, Screen, control, screens, stations, what the hell are you talking about" Kouga was having a major headach.

Akuma sighed, "maybe it would be better if you played the game" the wolfdog tossed him the remote and placed a disk into the PS2.

While the game was loading, Akuma explained the buttons on the control. Kouga was getting it, a little, "You will get use to it" the wolfdog smirked as she chose the two player mode on the game. The game had samurais. Akuma chose a samurai in blue kimono and black hair tied back tightly. Kouga chose the samurai with spikey hair.

Akuma took the first aim and killed Kouga instantly.

They tried it again, this time Kouga blocked off, but it was too early and Akuma killed him again, "KOUGA, you got to fight"

"hey, this is way harder than killing youkais" Kouga growled.

This time they had a more amusing fight, but Akuma beat him again.

* * *

The week passed by and now it was Saturday, Kouga wanted to go to the mall again. Akuma agreed and they headed to Eau Clair again. They entered the mall again, Akuma sighed, "Let's go to Suncoast this time"

They entered Suncoast, it was dark and the employees welcomed Akuma, "HEY AKUMA" they all shouted.

"Hey guys" Akuma waved to them.

"How do they know you" Kouga stared.

"I've been coming to Suncoast forever." Akuma headed to the back of the store.

Kouga looked at the wall full of DVDs, and to one side was a few 'comic books' "What are these things." Kouga picked up a DVD.

"They are called DVDs, of couse this is a special DVD, this is called Anime. and over there is manga" she pointed to the comic books.

"Anime...Manga" the wolf stared.

"Anime are these cartoons that come from Japan, they are mostly based of manga."

"cartoons?"

_god we will be here forever, "_just look around, and if you see anything, come tell me and we might buy it."

They seperated while Akuma stayed in the anime for a while, Kouga walked around the store, looking at all the DVDs, eventualy he saw these rack of DVDs, on the sign, it read 'Adult' Kouga noticed that almost all of them were covered with this white square plastic thing with a bunny with a bowtie on it. Kouga took the thing away to reveal a DVD, 'Girls Gone Wild' it read. On the cover was these girls in bikinis coming out of the pool. The youkai put the thing back..._what the hell, _he twitched and moved on.

He spied Akuma, this time she was by the Tim Burton section. Kouga thought the wolfdog was just looking at DVDs, but then he scented something. _OH shi.._, he looked to Akuma again, but now he noticed she was talking to Jerry. Kouga was growing warm with anger, he wanted to charge in, but then he decided to just listen and watch.

"You know Akuma, you can have a better life if you came with me" Jerry grabbed Akuma's hand and curled it in his own hand.

Akuma tore her hand away, "Yeah right"

_He's so breaking his bet, he promised that he would stay away from her if he lost, _Kouga growled.

Jerry glared at her, "You know I love you"

"Yeah..." Akuma folded her arms and started to walk away, until Jerry took hold of her shoulder, then turned her around, and forced a kiss on her lips.

Kouga exploded, "JERRY," the youkai tore their kiss forcefully, and squeezed Akuma in his grasp.

"Kouga..." Jerry growled.

"You promised to stay away from her" the wolf growled.

_What..._, Akuma stared at him.

"Keh" Jerry folded his arms.

Kouga growled deep in his throat, "Leave, before I tear you apart with my bare hands."

"Fine..." Jerry turned on his heels and left the store.

Jerry was walking down the mall aisle, _You have no idea what you are dealing with, you damn bastard_. Jerry's eyes glowed red.

"Sir, your eyes are glowing red, do you need some eye drop" a eye doctor who saw Jerry came up to him.

"Thanks, I was looking for some" Jerry followed him.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: eh...I'm not in the 'funny' mood today. I'm just been bored lately, I think it's all because my friend got herself exspelled. For some reason, my best friend in the world is feeling the same as well. oh yeah, is Jerry a evil...wait...are you guys thinking the same thing...maybe not...**


	7. Humorless

**Akuma: Nope, nothing to say today. OH and this chapter will be extra short, just because I want it to be (blows raspberry) and sorry, no humor in this chapter, unless...**

**Chapter 7: Humorless**

* * *

"Kouga, what did you mean when you said, 'you promised to stay away from her'" Akuma looked into his eyes.

The wolf turned his head, " I just made him promised that he would stay away from you that's all" he did tell the truth, but not all of it.

Akuma believed him, but she knew that wasn't the whole truth, "Fine" she let him go, "So is there anything you wanted," Kouga shook his head, "Why don't you wait outside while I buy a few of my stuff" Kouga looked at her, and did what he was told.

The two were at the burger place, eating at some burgers. Everything was silent. Kouga kept on glacing at her, _what has made her so silent, _he placed down his burger, "Akuma what's wrong"

Akuma shook her head and stared at the table, _what does it mean, did Kouga make Jerry promise because he was jealous, or did Kouga just not trust him near me._

The wolf looked in her amber eyes, "Akuma answer me"

Akuma looked up at him, "Why did you make him promise"

"Him...promise"

"Why did you make Jerry promise to stay away from me"

Kouga looked to the floor, he didn't want to admit why he really did, "I just don't like you with him that's all"

Akuma looked at the table, _I guess he just did it, because he wants me safe._

Akuma and Kouga left the mall, they ran...ran all the way back home. Once they entered the house, Kouga looked at Akuma, _She hasn't talked ever since lunch. _Akuma stood in front of him, "Akuma, please tell me whats wrong, and I want the truth"

Akuma didn't know what she was saying, "It's just that, you just want to protect me, that's all. You think it's your duty to protect me. Well you don't need to, this is sorta my world, and you think that you can save me from everything that your scared of"

He now realised, "Akuma" he grabbed her arms, "are you mad, I don't need to protect you"

Akuma looked into his eyes, "What"

"I want to..." Kouga held her close, but made her face come close to his, "I..." he couldn't contain it anymore and forced his lips on hers.

Akuma took a while to know what just happend, and she slowly kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his body, nothing else in the world mattered at the moment

Jerry stood fully transformed in his youkai form. _Those two will pay_, his eyes glowed a deep red, his nose wiggled, as he hopped out of the cave he was hiding in, before he transformed back into his human form.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: If you read CAREFULLY on Jerry's sentance, then you will know what kind of youkai he is, and that's the funny part...also, I hate this chapter, next one will be way better I promise, cause that's when Ayame and Satsuki come**


	8. Lovey Dovey

**Akuma: guess what, I'm not kidnapped (that line inspired by **duckgirl 588**) Okay OKay, maybe Ayame and Satsuki won't come in this episode, but hey. Well, here we go again, with my favorite wolf youkai, Kouga. Tee hee. Where did we last leave off...oh yes**

**Lovey Dovey**

* * *

Akuma held her wolf youkai close to her body while their kiss deepend. Kouga was too tempted to slip his tounge inside, so he did. Akuma was glad they were both youkai, they could hold their breath longer. The wolf dog youkai felt Kouga slowly push her onto the bed. She was below Kouga's body now, and she didn't care that Kouga was slowly trying to pull off her shirt. 

Kouga was just about there, when a knock came at the door. Kouga growled while he lifted his lips from her, _So damn close._

Akuma liked it when Kouga growled, it made certan parts of his body vibrate. But she knew that they had to get up when she finally heard the knocking. Kouga got from a top of her and let Akuma go to the door, "Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Nellie." a girl shouted shouted, "I have to talk to you."

Akuma gasped as she saw herself in the mirror, it was all signs of what Kouga was doing to her just a minute ago. "Uhh...coming." she replied.

"Who's Nellie?" Kouga folded his arms.

Akuma didn't look towards him, "she's just a friend from California." She istantly fixed everything to make it look like it never happend, then she saw Kouga and fixed him up as well. After a bit, Akuma opened the door. "hi"

Nellie stepped in, she had dirty blonde hair that reached her chin, blue eyes, and glasses, "Who's he?" she pointed towards him.

"Kouga." Akuma blinked.

"Oh yes, Kouga. The guy you talk every waking day about. And I qoute, 'I'm just sitting here, dreaming about Kouga.'" Akuma blushed, but she knew it wouldn't be that bad since Kouga and her had that 'episode.' "So, your the amazing Kouga. I've got to admit, you are cute. I just thought you were just a guy that Akuma made up so she would have an excuse not to date Jerry."

Akuma growled, "So, what did you want, Nellie."

Nellie smiled, "Listen, I need a place to stay for the night, can I crash at your place?"

"Uhh, sure" Akuma spied over to Kouga, and smirked when she saw him growl.

_Damn, _Kouga scowled.

Nellie smiled once more, "THANKS." She ran outside, "I'm going to get my stuff."

Akuma looked over to Kouga, "I'm going to help her." Then followed Nellie to her car.

Kouga leaned against the wall and watched at the girls came back in, Nellie had a few things while Akuma seemed like she was getting smashed by many luggages. "Do you want me to help you?" Kouga asked when Nellie ran ahead to the guest room, she has been at Akuma's house before so she knew where to go.

"Thanks" Akuma sighed as Kouga took half of the bags off her, then kissed her on the cheek. Akuma replied by kissing him on the lips for only a few seconds, "Don't worry." she whispered then walked after Nellie

"Worry? Worry about what." Kouga followed her.

Then once they got into the guest room, the youkais dropped everything while Nellie bowed, "Thank you, you two. See you tommorrow. Good night."

Akuma and Kouga both left the room. "Well, now we are alone." Kouga wrapped his arms around the wolf dog.

Akuma smirked as she let the wolf drag her closer to his body, "Not while a guest is here." She kissed him on the cheek. She felt releaved that Kouga and her got their true feelings about each other out and now they don't have to blush whenever they stare at each other. "Kouga, I love you so much." She pressed her cheek against his chest.

Kouga placed his chin on top of her head, and brushed her hair. And thought of how Nellie blocked their sexual desires,_ damn, and so close to,_ he thought about what he was almost about to see if Nellie never came.

Akuma just about started to laugh out loud when she felt what was going up on the lower part of Kouga, "Let's get to bed." She tore from his grasp.

Kouga followed her, "I just don't get it, Akuma, if you are older than Inuyasha, and he's like 200 years old, then why do you still go to school."

"Listen Kouga, I look too young around here to get a job and don't have any of the humans suspicious of me of not going to school. And they might find out I'm a youkai. I only have to go to school once in a while."

"So, we don't have to go back to school?" Kouga smirked as Akuma sat on the bed in her room.

Akuma got what Kouga was getting at, "Get your mind out of the gutter you wolf."

Kouga growled, "Fine."

"Good night." Akuma layed herself inside her sheets, "Go find a place to sleep." Kouga watched as Akuma rolled over in her sheets, and quickly slipped into the same sheets as hers. "Not here you baka." Akuma growled as Kouga let her head lay in the curve of his neck.

"You said find a place to sleep." Kouga smiled.

Akuma didn't say anything as Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist, except enjoy the pleasure of feeling certin parts of his body vibrate as he growled. And slowly, in Kouga's arms, fell asleep.

While the two 'love birds' fell asleep, they weren't aware of Jerry peeping in. _Damn that Kouga, _he growled as his nose twitched.

* * *

**Akuma: i've noticed that I've been doing a lot of things that make me seem like guys are falling in love with me, well that's your biggest clue, they aren't. I'm just a loser who dreams of Kouga. Even though I know a guy that likes me, it just isn't enough. So anyway, I just want to make one thing clear, (even though no one asked) I've never had sex, and I've never taken illegal drugs...yet...no...**


End file.
